Isabella's Initiation
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: One in a series of general stories. I wake in the middle of the night to find a naked homeless woman at my door. The kindest I could do would be to let her in out of the rain. Wouldn't it? ;) Femmeslash. BxOC. AU. AH. Lemony goodness. Rough Sex. EXPLICIT!


Isabella

I woke with a start and sat up in my bed. I was unsure as to what woke me but something felt off. I got out of bed and, still in the nude, left my room. A few of my servants had poked their beautiful heads out of their doors and were looking a little frightened.

"Don't worry I've got this." I told them. Alice fell out of her room, her breasts jiggling from the fall. I stared and licked my lips. She stood and dusted her nice round ass off. She bent her head and curtsied to me. When I saw her legs part I took a step forward then a loud sound came. And I realized it was my front door. I had actually never heard anyone use it before. Most people used the small bell to the right of the door.

I hurried down my stairs and pulled open the giant door. And there in the rain stood the perfect brunette woman. Naked. She was soaked through the skin with warm summer rain, her hair a dripping mess, I felt my pussy grow wet with desire as I gazed at her perked nipples and watched as her perfect legs shook.

"I'm s-sorry to dis-disturb you. B-but c-could I s-stay the night? Just th-through the storm?" I looked into her eyes and nodded. She saw me glance back at her breasts and blushed beautifully. I touched her cheek and she looked away.

"All I have to offer for thanks is my body. But you are a woman and I don't know if that will do."

I let my hand run from her cheek to her breast and gently touched her pink bud. She shivered a little more violently than the rain would cause her to.

"It's exactly what I want."

I took her to my room and dried her off while explaining my house and all of our rules. She stared at me wide eyed then asked, "So how does one join your servant ranks?"

I smiled and knelt on the bed next to her, my tits touching her shoulder.

"It's simple. You let me have my way with you." I laughed and she looked up at me shyly before licking the edge of my boob closest to her face. I stopped laughing and looked at her. She turned her head in shame and moved to scoot away.

I shoved her down on the bed and pushed her legs open before attacking her pink pussy.

She grabbed my shoulders and moaned as my tongue pounded her hole like a dick. I pulled her clit into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could, bringing her to a screaming orgasm.

She shuddered and twitched as I crawled on the bed above her and sat on her face; she gently began caressing me with her little tongue but I ground down on her face and she "mmm"d in surprise and a little in discomfort. I did it again and she grew much faster. I closed my thighs around her head and rolled slowly to my side so I wouldn't hurt her but so she knew what my intention was. I grabbed her hand off my ass and pushed it under her face and into my hole while her tongue gave my clit some much wanted attention.

I grabbed her other hand and pulled her pointer finger to my anus I slowly circled my own hole with her digit and moaned loudly. At the sound of my pleasure she increased her sucking speed and I felt my ecstasy coming closer and closer.

I shoved her finger in my ass and squeezed my cheeks around her hand. She took the hint and began wiggling her finger back and forth. Both of them- the one in my ass and in my cunt. Then she pointed them at each other like she was burrowing through me with her fingers. I grabbed the back of her head and rolled back on top of her as I rode her face.

"Fuck yea you little slut! You come to my door in the middle of the night wanting me to cum on your face! Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"I pushed down on her face hard, as I came, I thought I would suffocate her. She lapped up my orgasm hungrily though.

I rolled off of her and flinched when she pulled her finger out of my ass and then the one out of my vagina.

I dipped a finger in my hole and pulled out some cum. I wiped it on her nipples and then rubbed her breasts together smearing it over her cleavage.

"You're a good little slut." I said quietly. She shivered and then scooted closer.

"Fuck me again master? Make me your slave?" she asked gently.

I pushed her off me and pried her legs open so I could gaze at her beautiful, tight cunt. I couldn't help myself I had to shove something other than my tongue and my fingers in there. I looked around the room for my vibrator. I found my favorite one but it wasn't the monster one I wanted to fuck her with.

Turning the closet light on I pulled out a toy chest. And by toy chest I mean my old toy box that I kept all of my sex toys in. And way down at the bottom was a 13 inch long- 4 inch thick dildo I had never used before. (Rosalie had gotten it for me as a gag gift.)

I turned back to the bed where my new slave lay, waiting.

"I didn't say you could close your legs." I hissed. Her knees immediately flew apart. "That's a good little whore."

I stood and walked back to her. I set the dildo down and her eyes grew wide when she saw it. I grabbed her hips and jerked her to the end of the bed. She gasped in surprise then pushed against my own hips with hers. I pulled her a little farther so the tips of her ass cheeks were hanging off the bed then I stopped and dropped her feet to the floor.

"Wait a second." I told her as I walked back to my chest and pulled out a light blue vibrator whose tip twisted in different ways.

I lifted her ankles to my shoulders and then rubbed the vibrator on my own cunt to lube it up a little. She watched me wantonly. I placed the toy against her cheeks and slapped her clit when she flinched away. She moaned. I grabbed the monster dildo and placed it at her entrance making sure she was nice and wet before I plunged them both inside her.

She screamed and then wrapped her ankles tighter around my neck. She rocked back and forth on both toys not sure which she liked more. I pushed the vibrator as far as I could into her cute, perfectly creamy ass and turned it on full speed. She moaned loudly and pushed down on it. I watched as it disappeared another half inch.

I pushed her legs off of me forcing her down another inch on the vibrator. Her face looked pained for a moment then she relaxed. I pushed the monster dildo in further and that pained look came back. I opened her pussy lips to see her clit. I pinched it as I leaned over to lick her nipple. She arched into my mouth and I bit down on it slowly and gently before pulling the dildo out and ramming it back in. She screamed and I bit down harder. She screamed louder. I pulled the dildo all the way out then opened her hole for me to see. She wasn't bleeding so I did it again before her hole would have time to return to size. She squeaked and grabbed for my hips. Her hands wandered around to my ass and squeezed. She slowly began to massage my skin and fingering me. I pulled away and got a detachable strap on from the toy chest. I took the dick off of it and tied the monster dildo on. I turned her over doggy style and fucked her. I pounded her tight pink pussy and twisted the vibrator in her ass around and around. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fingers and moaned and screamed. But her clit wasn't getting any attention.

I put one hand in her hair and pulled her against me with it. While with the other I began rubbing her bud of nerves. I continued to pound her hole and I could feel the vibrator through the strap on belt.

"You little fucking slut. I'm gonna fuck the life out of you. You are a good little whore with your perfect tits and your tight hole. You like this don't you. You want my fingers in you too?" I pried my fingers into her vagina and she screamed pushing her ass against me in an effort to get away from my fingers. I pulled them back out and rubbed her clit again. "You filthy whore." She started to orgasm. "That's right, cum for me baby. Like the cunt you are- cum on my monster cock." She rode out her orgasm but I continued to fuck her.

"Master it hurts." She whimpered.

"I know slut and you like it. You are gonna take it for as long as I tell you too. Right?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?!" I yelled in her ear as I pulled the dildo almost all the way out then ramming it as far in as possible, to the point it began to bend against her.

"Yes! Yes I'll take it because I love it like the slut I am! I want you to fuck me till I pass out! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I pulled out of her quickly, the vibrator in her ass too. I turned it off then set it and the strap on in the sink in my bathroom and ran water over them. I pulled some bleach out from under the sink and put it in the porcelain bowl. I'd have Katherine clean it later.

I went back to the bed and lay next to her.

"You did really good, Isabella, really good." I held her close and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her initiation was over.


End file.
